


Рождественские драже

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Crack, Dark, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Humor, Mad Science, Multi, Pre-Canon, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод рождествеской коллекции виньеток из 100 слов об отрядах Готей-13 (и немножко про Генсей) от замечательного автора Nelja.<br/>Переведено на фест "Блич под ёлочкой".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Второй отряд

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dragées de Noël](https://archiveofourown.org/works/544044) by [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja). 



> Всё принадлежит Кубо

Сегодня канун Рождества; Сой Фон смеется над этим праздником. У нее и без того есть чем заняться. Подчиненные могут организовывать что им вздумается, если им так уж хочется, лишь бы это было не слишком заметно снаружи и не позорило ее отряд.  
За все свое детство она не получила даже самого малюсенького подарка. Быть щедрым с ребенком, который должен сражаться, чтобы выжить – значит сделать его слабым.  
Первый подарок в своей жизни она получила от Йоруичи-сама. Последний – тоже. Более ста лет тому назад.  
Если у нее больше не будет этих подарков, значит, не будет и Рождества.


	2. Двенадцатый отряд

Акон притащил бутылку алкоголя – достаточно крепкого и вкусного, чтобы проводить на коллегах захватывающие эксперименты по интоксикации этанолом. На этот раз, в качестве исключения, они согласились выступить в качестве подопытных кроликов.  
Искусственные елки без конца появлялись и исчезали посреди лаборатории, вопя при этом "Счастливого Рождества!" Натуральные неподвижные елки не такие прикольные.   
В некоторых конфетах, кажется, было немного цианида... Да ладно, тут вроде бы все способны провести анализ!   
Однако, в целях личной безопасности надо тщательно все замаскировать при появлении капитана Куротсучи.  
Он терпеть не может все, что напоминало бы о капитане Урахара.


	3. Десятый отряд

Может быть, попозже она нанесет неожиданный визит Гину, но до того сакэ было бы очень кстати. Посмотрим: капитан Кераку наверняка будет в гостях у капитана Укитаке, который организует что-то в своем отряде... Да, зайти в тринадцатый – неплохая идея.  
Она предпочитает праздновать со взрослыми, а не в офисе своего отряда. К тому же, капитан Хицугая вполне способен даже сегодня вечером _работать_.  
И все-таки она немного жалеет, что не увидит его лица, когда Хицугая развернет пакет с голубыми мишками, оставленный ею на видном месте, и найдет там игрушечную железную дорогу с надписью на упаковке: "Для детей от 7 до 9 лет".


	4. Четвертый отряд

Рождественским вечером, прежде чем отправиться спать, все бойцы четвертого отряда, которые остались в казармах, получают небольшие подарки: варежки, шарфик, приятную безделушку... Капитан Унохана щедра и любит порадовать чем-нибудь своих подчиненных.  
Наутро все, кто в этот день на дежурстве, получают еще один подарок вдобавок к дымящейся чашке с горячим шоколадом. Это уже нечто большее, чем просто щедрость – это сочувствие и желание приободрить коллег.   
Улицы за пределами территории четвертого покрыты серпантином, обрывками подарочной обертки и местами блевотиной. Это не считая собственно пьяных шинигами, ее обеспечивающих.  
Тяжелый день начинается.


	5. Шестой отряд

Рождество – праздник для долбаных богачей вроде каких-нибудь Кучики. Ренджи твердо решил считать его самым обычным днем.   
Правда, когда девушки, мило краснея, дарят ему шоколад, а Рикичи смущенно протягивает новую бандану в праздничной упаковке, игнорировать все это становится сложно.   
Рикичи добавляет: "Вам послание, лейтенант Абарай. Лейтенант Кусаджиши сообщает, что всем будет приятно, если вы сегодня вечером придете на праздник в штаб-квартиру ее отряда. Желательно иметь с собой подарок для нее. Большой".  
Ладно. Может быть, Ренджи и пересмотрит свое твердое решение.


	6. Седьмой отряд

– Капитан Комамура, если я вам понадоблюсь, вы можете вызвать меня в любой момент!  
– Не волнуйся, Иба, мне ничего не нужно. Я проведу этот вечер у Тосена, а у тебя - выходной.  
– Ну, раз вы так говорите... – Тецузаемон почтительно отдает честь, затем удаляется с торжествующим видом человека, который собирается провести рождественскую ночь за обильными возлияниями в компании друзей.   
– Передавай мои поздравления матери, Иба.  
Агррррх. Кажется, капитан видит его насквозь.   
Но пока об этом не знает никто другой, с этим вполне можно жить.


	7. Девятый отряд

Говорят, что это святая ночь, самая тихая и мирная на земле. Но капитан Тосен не будет праздновать ее. Когда Шухей спросил его, почему, Тосен ответил тем неуверенным и немного ностальгическим тоном, который был присущ ему в редкие минуты откровения; он сказал, что даже если в эту ночь, единственную в году, облака на небе немного разойдутся, чтобы пропустить на землю свет звезд, этого все равно будет недостаточно.   
И в который уже раз Шухея ослепил и ожёг этот немыслимый идеализм без малейшего намека на компромисс у человека настолько старше его.   
Шухей надеется, что однажды он сможет помочь своему капитану.


	8. Восьмой отряд

Нанао пришла на праздник, устроенный капитаном Укитаке: надо же проследить за своим безответственным подобием капитана. И проводить его домой после вечеринки, а то ведь он спьяну не найдет штаб своего отряда и заночует в первом попавшемся.   
Она пришла сюда не для того, чтобы пить, что бы там ни думал себе Шунсуй. И не для того, чтобы получать подарки. Тем не менее, когда ее капитан протягивает ей пакет, она краснеет, смущенная и тронутая его вниманием, потом открывает...  
– Мне кажется, что он тебе не нравится, – обреченно заключает Шунсуй, когда Нанао прилюдно пытается задушить его только что подаренным бюстгальтером весьма эротического фасона.


	9. Тринадцатый отряд

Рукия должна бы чувствовать себя счастливой – ведь она ужинает с братом. Правда, она уже знает, что Бьякуя за весь вечер даже не взглянет на нее. А в тринадцатом отряде сегодня вечеринка...  
Кайен неожиданно возникает на ее пути, когда она уже собирается уходить:  
– Эй, Рукия! Даже не думай, что можешь пропустить праздник!  
И до того, как она успевает пробормотать что-то о клановых обязанностях, он перебивает:  
– Сейчас мы тебе покажем отрывок праздничного шоу, авансом!  
Они все появляются рядом и окружают ее – Укитаке протягивает подарок, Мияко улыбается, Сентаро и Кийоне бросают в нее серпантином, а Кайен стискивает ее в объятиях, восклицая: "Счастливого Рождества!"  
Рукии кажется, что она сейчас заплачет.


	10. Одиннадцатый отряд

Нет, ну это было предсказуемо, что Ячиру потребует рождественскую елку, и чтобы непременно поставить под нее генсейскую обувь – для подарков. Но такое...  
– Я буду ждать Санта-Клауса. А когда он появится – схвачу и отберу все подарки!  
Юмичика первым понимает, что зря он вообще упомянул Санта-Клауса:  
– Ты знаешь, он довольно силен...  
Ячиру просительно смотрит на капитана:  
– Кен-ча-а-а-а-ан!  
Нельзя разбивать детские мечты. Поэтому Кенпачи вынужден согласиться дождаться старикана, набить ему морду и забрать мешок.  
Остается только надеяться, что седой парик не соскользнет с лысой башки Иккаку.


	11. Пятый отряд

Момо дарит цветы своему капитану; она знает, что Айзен любит цветы. Он ласково улыбается:  
– О, право, не стоило, Хинамори-кун! Дожно быть, их было очень трудно найти в это время года.   
Разумеется, капитан Айзен подумал о ней! Он дарит Момо ленты для волос. Она счастлива и просит, краснея, повязать их ей сейчас.   
Пальцы капитана случайно касаются ее затылка. Момо чувствует дрожь и стыдится своих мыслей: на одно короткое мгновение она позволяет себе пожалеть, что капитан Айзен так безупречно вежлив, честен, мудр и недоступен.


	12. Третий отряд

Кире и без того было неловко дарить Гину эту коробку шоколадных конфет. Все становится еще хуже, когда капитан замечает:  
– Очаровательно, Изуру. Хотя и не слишком оригинально.  
– А... что бы вы хотели получить в подарок, капитан?   
– Ну, ты мог бы подарить мне самого себя, – шепчет ему на ухо Гин. – Я бы с удовольствием тебя съел. Тело... и душу.   
Кира не уверен, что понимает правильно, но он краснеет и колени у него дрожат. Когда Гин поднимает руку, Кира испытывает приступ иррационального страха, но капитан всего лишь треплет его по макушке:  
– Не надо все воспринимать так серьезно, Изуру.  
Потом Кира еще долго пытается восстановить дыхание и унять обезумевшее сердце.


	13. Первый отряд

Ямамото допивает свой горячий шоколад и благосклонно оглядывает Сейрейтей. У всех шинигами сегодня вечер отдыха, и это хорошо. Но кто-то должен делать срочную работу – холлоу на праздник наплевать. К тому же, если никогда не сражаться – так и заржаветь недолго. 

Карин Куросаки категорична: не видела она никакого старика в кимоно, с лентами в длинной белой бороде и с посохом в руках, летающего в небе и побивающего монстров.   
А если вдруг случайно и видела, то это _ни в коем случае_ не мог быть Санта-Клаус.


	14. Бонус

– Сегодня канун Рождества! Давай играть во влюбленных!  
– Орихиме, мы уже слишком большие, чтобы играть в папу и маму...  
– Нет, не в папу и маму! – вид у Орихиме почти испуганный. – В людей, который правда любят друг друга.   
Эта девочка, которую Тацки знает совсем недавно, часто говорит очень странные вещи.   
Но, с тех пор как Тацки защищает ее, эта ее странность стала скорее приятной, с играми и мечтаниями, а не такой темной, как раньше.   
Орихиме изображает влюбленную и сжимает ее в объятиях. Тацки не протестует и позволяет ей продолжать игру, а в голове как будто кружатся удивительные бабочки.


End file.
